Chapter 1: Little Sister Problems
by ILuvAlpacas26
Summary: When Rudy figures out that the Wasabi Warriors cant compete in an upcoming tournament, he tries to recruit Jack's 13 year old sister Casey so that they can compete. *Yes I know my title isn't that good*
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT OR ANY CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN CASEY**

**Jack P.O.V. **

_*At Bobby Wasabi Dojo*_

Milton, Eddie and I were watching Kim spar with Jerry when Rudy came out of his office. "Guys," he said, "bad news." Kim flipped Jerry and asked, "What is it?" "We won't be able to compete in the regionals this weekend," he replied. "Why not?" I asked. "Well you know how it's a 6 round tournament," We all nodded our heads. "Well, we need six students," "Why can't we just have some people go twice?" Milton asked. "I don't know! IT'S STUPID! We're not gonna be able to compete." "Aw man. I was really lookin' forward to that yo! Stuff like this really gets on my nerves. " Jerry said. "I think we were all looking forward to It Jerry" I told him. Then she walked in. "Um… I'm sorry, who are you?" Rudy asked. "Casey," she replied. "Do you have a last name?" "Are you a stalker" "Well." "Fine, my last name is Anderson." "Wait so you're Jack sister?" "No, I'm Justin Beiber's girlfriend. YES I'M JACK'S SISTER! Now mom wanted me to get you so let's go." "K, see you guys." I said to everyone as I walked out. I looked back to see Rudy smiling his "I've got a crazy plan" smile. _Oh god_ I thought.

**Rudy P.O.V. **

_*At Falafel Phil's*_

"She's gonna be here, right?" I asked Jack. "Yeah, but Rudy… I'm not sure you want Casey to be in our dojo." He told me. "Why not?" "Well she can be… kind of…aggressive… and… stubborn and sometimes mean." "SHHHHHHH!" I whisper-shouted "I see her coming!" I sat down in the booth and watched her come in. "Hey Jack!" She smiled, "What is he doing here?" Jack said umm… then Casey gave him the "death look" "Anywho, weneedyoutojoinourdojocausei fyoudontwewon'tbeabletocompeteandtheniwont beabletorubmyvictory-inTy'sface." "Um… what?" She asked. "We need you to join the dojo." "Oh," she smiled "well in that case NO!" Her smile vanished. "Why not!" I exclaimed. "I don't want to." "Pleeeeeeeeeeeease!" I gave her my "puppy dog eye look" "Will you give me money?" "No." "Then no." "BUT!" "Right now, you're just wasting your life." She told me. "Give her any look you want, she will not give in. Trust me, I've tried." Jack stated. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet. "25?" I asked. She smiled. Hey, it was worth it!

**Jerry P.O.V.**

_*At the Bobby Wasabi Dojo*_

"One of the easier ways to take out your opponent is by flipping them," Rudy explained. "Oh so like this?" Casey said then next thing I know, she grabbed me and flipped me like an expert. "Yes." Rudy said, "Exactly like that." Casey gave probably the best, fake innocent smile. _Ow! _I thought._ Okay, new girl may be seriously skilled at karate and might be Jack's sister but she is SMOKIN'. _I walked over to her and said, "What it do girl? I'm Jerry and you are…" "Not interested and you should already know my name. Now leave." _Woah, _I thought _I think that that was the worst rejection that has ever happened._ I walked over to Eddie and whispered, "Talk about judgey..." He nodded In agreement. I overheard Kim ask Jack what grade Casey was in. Jack said that she was in the 8th grade. "Wow," Kim replied, "She's probably smarter and better at karate than Frank is already." "Jack, your sister is pretty good." Milton said. "AND JUDGEY!" I yelled. I looked over to see that she was listening to music. "Jerry we get it, you got rejected!" Eddie exclaimed, "Besides, aren't you dating Mika?" I didn't even realize it. Casey maybe was not as hot as Mika but man it was just something about her. "Um…" I sten-stam-stammered. MAN I HATE THAT WORD! I need to like Google that or something. Anywho, "Let's not tell Mika about this…" I told them.

**Casey P.O.V.**

_*At Bobby Wasabi Dojo*_

"Okay," Rudy said, "All six rounds are a classic fight." _Man, lame. _I thought. Just make it boring. That's ok. If I were to plan, you know what, I wouldn't even do that. I have better things to do than to plan fights. "Round 1: Eddie," Rudy continued, "2: Jerry, 3: Milton, 4: Casey, 5: Kim and 6: Jack." "Question!" "What Eddie!" "Why am I first?" "Wow, does it really matter?" I told him. "Umm… well…" I gave him my "really look." "K, so why don't we practice," Rudy suggested, "Kim and Eddie." Kim and Eddie went up to the mats to spar. I didn't bother to actually do anything because I knew it wouldn't be too long. "Hey," I turned around to see Jerry. "What?" I asked. "It seems like you totally hate me and you've know me for like a day." "I don't hate you," I told him, "I just strongly dislike you!" "Oh… wait… HEY!" I saw Kim flip Eddie. "Good job Kim!" Jack said to her. _Wow,_ I thought _he is so into her. _"Jerry and Casey." Rudy called. Jerry and I got up onto the mats to spar. "Okay," He said, "I'll go a little easy on you." I grabbed his arm and flipped him. "I don't need anyone to go easy on me." I told him. "Ow…" I heard him whisper. "Okay, now Jack and Milton." Rudy announced. "Do I really need to fight Jack?" Milton asked, "I mean we all know what's going to happen!" We all agreed.

**Jack P.O.V. **

_*At Falafel Phil's* _

All of us except Eddie were sitting at a booth at Falafel Phil's. I noticed the Black Dragons enter and Milton said, "Oh great," "Who are they?" Casey asked, "Cheerleaders?" "No…" Milton said shaking his head. "Well their uniforms make them look like cheerleaders." "That's what I told them when I first met them." I said. Casey laughed a little. Frank came over and said; "I hear you're little "dojo" won't be able to compete in the tournament." "Actually we are competing." Kim told them. "Really? Who's the sixth member?" "Me." Casey said. "You!" Frank laughed, "But you're like 10!" Frank continued to laugh and Casey got up and kicked Frank in the stomach. He fell over. "I hear that there's a cheerleading tournament this weekend too. You might be better at that and you already have the outfits!" "WE ARE NOT CHEERLEADERS! Well, Brian used to be one." The Black Dragons left Falafel Phil's. "Why did you do that?" Milton asked. "What?" "Anger the Black Dragons. They hate us. They could crush Jerry, Eddie or me and they totally hate Kim." "Yeah, they should just stop messing with us right now." "I'm confused," "YES! FOR ONCE IT ISN'T ME!" Jerry exclaimed. "Casey is like the master of pranks." I explained, "AND AGGRESSIVE!" Jerry added. Milton looked scared and Casey smiled.

**That's Part One! I'll upload part 2 soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN CASEY**

**Casey P.O.V.**

_*At Bobby Wasabi Dojo*_

Everyone was just standing around waiting for Rudy to finally find the bus passes. _You'd think he could be just a little bit more organized!_ I took out my phone and started playing Temple Run. I played for like 10 minutes until Rudy came out and told us he had found them. "YES! NEW HIGH SCORE!" I yelled. Everyone turned to look at me. "Hey look! Rudy has bus passes!" I said to keep them from staring me down for any longer. "Casey! What time is it?" Rudy asked. "Time for you to get a watch! Sorry had to do that! Um… 10:15." "And the bus should be here, now. Okay, let's go!" Rudy shouted as he walked out the door. We all followed, exited the mall then boarded the bus. I noticed that the Black Dragons were on the same bus. _Man! Why do they have to be on the same bus! They're so annoying!_

*TEN MINUTES LATER AT THE TOURNAMENT PLACE*

"Wait," Eddie said, "I thought this was like a state competition," "Regional," Rudy corrected him. "Whatever. Where's everyone else?" "Either we're the only two dojos in the county or the Black Dragon scared everyone else out of it or something." _Wimps. _I thought. _Who could be scared of them? Their leader is like 17 and in the 7__th__ grade_! "Okay, remember to focus and win." Rudy told us, "We'll do our best…" Milton started to say but Rudy cut him off, "NO YOU NEED TO WIN THIS!" "Geez," I whispered, "competitive much?" "We call it 'Going all Rudy'" Kim explained. Yeah, it's one thing if it's only a couple times. When you have a name for it, you know you're in trouble.

**Casey P.O.V.**

_*Still at the tournament place*_

Ty walked over from the black dragon's area. "Rudy," he said. "Ty." "Ready to lose." "Pfft… we aren't going to lose!" "Yes you are!" "How much you wanna bet?" I broke in. "Aren't you too young to bet?" Ty asked. "So, sounds like you're scared…" "I AM NOT!" I gave him my really look. "Fine. 20?" "It's a bet." I heard Jack say, "Ty is so gonna regret that later," to Kim. "Why?" she asked him. "I don't know why but it always seems like Casey wins every bet." _That is true…_ I thought. I saw a girl run over to Milton from the stands. "JULIE!" Milton shouted. "Milton!" Julie replied. "What are you doing?" "I came to cheer you on, even though my parents want me to cheer for the Black Dragons because, yeah." "Well, thanks!" "Nerd Love," I whispered to Jerry. "Eddie!" Rudy called. "What?" "You're up!" "Oh!" Eddie walked over to where Rudy was standing. The announcer walked out and called the first match. It was Eddie against some Black Dragon who _**SERIOUSLY**_ needed a haircut. He may have needed a haircut but he easily flipped Eddie. "Round 2!" Jerry lost badly. Rudy seriously looked like he was going to have like a spaz attack or something. "Okay Milton. WIN MAN! YOU GOTTA DO IT! DO IT MAN! DO IT!" "I can't win!" Milton exclaimed, "I'm against Frank!" "So, just do what I did in Falafel Phil's!" I told him. "Call him a cheerleader then flip him?" "YES!" "Maybe without the cheerleader part," Kim said. Milton walked towards the mats. "You're goin' down, NERD!" Frank yelled at him. Frank started trying to punch Milton but he was able to avoid them. This went on for about a minute. "SOMEBODY HIT SOMEONE!" I yelled. Frank kept trying to punch/kick Milton. Then Milton grabbed Frank and flipped him. "HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS! I JUST FLIPPED FRANK!" "Milton shouted. _FINALY!_ "Milton that was incredible!" Julie screamed. She ran over and hugged him. Ty was looking at them with a seriously creepy death stare. "HURRY UP!" The announcer shouted, "GOSSIP GIRL IS ON IN 20 MINUTES!" Everyone turned to look at him. "um… I mean…" "Yeah, good job…" I told him. "Just fight!" Brian walked up to the mats. "This is who I have to fight?!" He exclaimed, "A little girl." I kicked him in the stomach and Brian fell over. "WHAT!" I yelled in his face. Kim and Jack both beat their opponents. "And the winners are, THE WASABI WARRIORS!" "BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE! BOOM!" Kim screamed at the Black Dragons. "HA-HA LOSERS! You owe me twenty bucks." I yelled at Ty. He gave me my money and I went back to celebrating.

**Jack P.O.V.**

_*At Bobby Wasabi Dojo*_

"I am so proud of all of you!" Rudy told all of us. "Even me?" Eddie asked. "Um… sure…." Eddie and Jerry went back into the changing rooms. Rudy turned around to face all of us and mouthed "They were terrible" I saw Casey shake her head. Kim and Milton left so I said, "Hey, do you think that you're gonna be staying in the dojo?" "Probably, why?" "Just wondering. You know you're pretty good." "Thanks," She smiled, "Hey, you wanna go grab some cinnamon buns with me?" "Nah, I can't. Kim and I are going to this new pizza place." "Ooohhh. You're goin on a daaaate." "What? No!" "Uh huh, sure Jack." "Whatever." Casey laughed a little then left the dojo. I sighed. The last thing I needed was for my sister to get involved in my lovelife.


End file.
